1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device using a semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display devices having excellent characteristics such as low profile, flexibility and the like have been developed in the display technical field. On the contrary, currently commercialized main displays are represented by liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and active matrix organic light emitting diodes (AMOLEDs). However, there exist problems such as not-so-fast response time, difficult implementation of flexibility in case of LCDs, and there exist drawbacks such as short life span, not-so-good yield as well as low flexibility in case of AMOLEDs.
Further, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are well known light emitting devices for converting an electrical current to light, and have been used as a light source for displaying an image in an electronic device including information communication devices since red LEDs using GaAsP compound semiconductors were made commercially available in 1962, together with a GaP:N-based green LEDs. Accordingly, the semiconductor light emitting devices may be used to implement a flexible display, thereby presenting a scheme for solving the problems.
Furthermore, for such a display device, the development of thin film display technologies has been played an important role while accelerating its slimming process. In addition, the development of a touch screen which is controllable using a finger, a pen or the like on a display screen is an important part of modern industry. Meanwhile, in a typical operation of the touch screen, it is driven by dividing a driving time thereof into a display driving time and a touch driving time, but a touch circuit thereof is not driven during the display driving time because of having a high probability of failure during touch recognition since display panel noise is induced to a touch sensor.
Furthermore, the display is not driven to perform touch recognition during the touch driving time. However, in case of such a time division approach, since the display is unable to emit light during the touch driving time, a light-emitting time within a unit frame decreases and a display maximum luminance decreases. Moreover, as increasing the resolution of a display panel, a touch sensing time also increases in proportion thereto, and therefore, it is very important to properly divide a driving period of the display panel and the touch sensor within a unit frame.